


Отчаяние

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-12
Packaged: 2020-12-12 04:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20977964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Что, если одинокий, единственный в своем роде, Сефирот все же нуждается в любви?





	Отчаяние

\- Ты тянешься ко мне, - насквозь пронзала мягкость бархатного голоса. - В твоей душе еще осталась надежда. И она неизбежно ведет тебя ко мне, моя строптивая игрушка.  
Клауд вскинул на Сефирота протестующий взгляд. Что-что, а быть упрямым он умел. Готовый вечно стоять на своем, он не испытывал к Сефироту ни грамма ненависти, желая лишь доказать то ли ему, то ли самому себе, что тот неправ.  
\- Нас ничто больше не связывает! - заявил он упрямо.  
\- Ты всегда останешься моей марионеткой, - насмешливо ответил глубокий пронзающий голос. Каждое слово, что он говорил, отдавалось дрожью в сердце. И Клауд продолжал спорить с правдой, вынуждая его отвечать.  
\- Мне больше не нужны твои приказы! Я сам выберу себе цель!  
\- Ты обречен вечно присваивать себе чужие цели.  
Сефирот усмехнулся, прикрывая лицо, чтобы скрыть довольную, злорадную насмешку. Клауд ненавидел, когда он делал это. Он смеялся над ним, не принимая всерьез. Словно ребенок махал перед ним мечом, пытаясь состроить грозную мордашку и извергая глупые угрозы...  
\- С самого детства, - продолжал Сефирот, насмехаясь. - Разве ты сам не помнишь, как жаждал быть похожим на меня?  
Клауд отвел взгляд, не найдясь, что ответить. С этим нельзя было поспорить... Но он ведь вырос! С той поры прошли годы! А Сефирот никак не желал это понять!  
\- Прошли те времена, когда я восхищался тобой! - упрямо и рассерженно парировал Клауд. - Я уже не ребенок!  
Готовый тут же доказать это, он выставил меч, хмуро глядя на своего врага. Сефирот лишь издал тихий смешок.  
\- Дети любят играть со взрослыми, даже несмотря на то, что взрослые склонны выигрывать.  
Клауд сердито тряхнул головой. Над ним снова лишь посмеялись!  
\- Помнишь, - задумчиво проговорил Сефирот, в момент растеряв всю надменность, - когда ты первый раз увидел меня?  
На мгновение растерявшись, Клауд несмело заглянул в свои воспоминания. Впервые... Впервые он увидел Сефирота в Нибельхейме, когда ему было лет десять, но так и не решился подойти к нему. Его кумир тогда только начинал свой путь к известности, но многие были уже наслышаны о нем. Клауд до сих пор бы, наверное, хранил вырезки из газет, которые собирал и бережно хранил, по крупицам составляя из них образ своего героя. Если бы не пожар, уничтоживший деревню...  
\- Помню, - произнес Клауд, стараясь, чтоб голос звучал ровно. И голос не выдал его, лишь дрогнули ресницы на прикрытых веках.

В тот день он с самого утра ждал прибытия Сефирота, крутясь возле въезда в их захудалый городишко. Дороги как всегда развезло после дождя, и мальчишка по колено утопал в привычной грязи. Весь вымокший, растрепанный и перемазавшийся, он был похож на нахохленного чокобо. Спрятав лицо в высокий ворот теплой курточки, откуда торчали только большие синие глаза, он прыгал, чтобы хоть немного согреться, и с надеждой вглядывался вдаль, надеясь, что оттуда вот-вот покажется автомобиль. Продрогнув до нитки и предвкушая нехилую взбучку от матери, Клауд устало привалился к стене старого дома. Насупившись, он сжал кулачки и упрямо посмотрел вдаль. Где-то послышался слабый шум мотора. И наконец за пеленой тумана показался армейский фургон.  
Вне себя от восторга, Клауд побежал ему навстречу, спотыкаясь и утопая в грязи. Привыкший к здешней погоде, он ловко перепрыгивал лужи, пока не упал и, пропахав носом землю, не прилетел прямо под ноги Сефироту.  
Из грязи его, похныкивающего и опозоренного, подняли сильные и холодные руки.  
\- Хах, - засмеялся Сефирот, оглядев забавного мальчишку. - Чокобенок, ты не ушибся?

Клауд вздрогнул, распахивая глаза и устремляя недоуменный взор на Сефирота.  
\- Этого не было в моих воспоминаниях...  
Тот усмехнулся - но не надменно, как раньше, нет. С едва скрытой тоской и, быть может, печалью.  
\- Что ж, пожалуй... Должно было быть.

«Чокобенок» помотал светлой головкой, разбрызгивая повсюду грязь. Щечки, припрятанные за высоким воротом, покраснели от смущения.  
\- Пойдем, малыш, - произнес Сефирот, заботливо подхватывая его на руки. - Здесь такая глушь, что сам черт ногу сломит. Еще утонешь невзначай в этих лужах.  
Клауд краснел все больше. Чувствуя, как кумир бережно держит его на руках, он сам жался к его груди, словно ища защиты. Серебряные волосы щекотали лицо. Мальчишка запустил в них пятерню и почувствовал, что Сефирот едва ощутимо вздрогнул. Клауд испуганно посмотрел на его лицо и увидел неожиданно теплую улыбку. Зеленые глаза грели теплом и заботой.  
\- Ты такой милый, чокобенок, - улыбнулся Сефирот, крепче прижимая его к себе. - Где ты живешь? Я отнесу тебя домой.  
Клауд растерянно залепетал что-то, все время заикаясь и сбиваясь. Потом, взяв себя в руки, обреченно ткнул пальцем в один из домов.  
От матери в тот день влетело. Но ничто не могло испортить настроение мальчишке, побывавшему на руках у великого солджера. И шелк мягких серебристых волос еще долго будоражил память.

Едва выйдя из гостиницы на следующий день, Сефирот вновь натолкнулся на упрямого чокобенка.  
\- Ты меня преследуешь? - осведомился он, смеясь. - В шпионы стали брать даже детей?  
Смутившись, мальчишка спрятал нос в теплый шарфик, оставив торчать наружу румяные щечки. Сефирот потрепал его по чокобиному хохолку и прищурился, раздумывая о чем-то. Клауд пискнул от неожиданности, когда его сгребли в охапку и принялись тискать.  
Весь день он провел с Сефиротом в горах. Клауд поначалу отмалчивался, преодолевая стеснение, но вскоре сам не давал своему кумиру вставить слово. Он говорил обо всем - о своей жизни, о том, как восхищается Сефиротом и как хотел бы быть на него похожим, как хочет быть сильным, чтобы защитить то, что дорого, и чтобы дети не издевались над ним.  
\- Ты чувствуешь себя особенным? - спросил Сефирот, с интересом выслушав его рассказ.  
Клауд угрюмо кивнул.  
\- Из-за этого все надо мной издеваются... Из-за того, что я не похож на других... Я хочу быть как все! Чтобы со мной тоже дружили!  
\- Это здорово, что ты особенный, - улыбнулся Сефирот, потрепав его по волосам. - Ты нравишься мне таким, какой ты есть. Хочешь, я буду твоим другом?  
\- А можно? - воскликнул Клауд, задохнувшись от восторга.  
Сефирот рассмеялся, заглянув в заблестевшие глазки.  
\- Я ведь тоже особенный, - хитро подмигнул он. - Нам нужно держаться вместе.  
Обезумев от радости, мальчишка накинулся на него с объятиями. На мгновение растерявшись, Сефирот прижал его к себе, утыкаясь в торчащие, как перышки чокобо, золотистые волосы. Он впервые видел такую искреннюю радость... Впервые кто-то так по-детски восхищался им... Он чувствовал, словно стал чем-то большим, чем убийцей, созданным ради ублажения чьего-то тщеславия. Он чувствовал себя живым...

Клауд прикрыл глаза, отчего-то до боли в пальцах сжимая рукоять меча.  
«Глупцы... Предатели...» - отчетливо всплыли в памяти слова, сказанные Сефиротом в реакторе. Вот кем они все были для него. Пылью под ногами. Они только мешались на пути. И он, Клауд, тогда тоже был для него лишь помехой. Его мир тогда дробился на тысячи осколков, переворачивался с ног на голову.  
\- Почему ты так выделяешь меня среди остальных? - спросил Клауд, поднимая на Сефирота глаза, горящие светом мако. - Почему хочешь, чтобы я шел за тобой? Чтобы разделил твои мечты?  
\- Потому что мы оба особенные, - ответил Сефирот, растягивая губы. На миг в его выражении скользнула печаль. Клауд моргнул, решив, что ему привиделось. - Как бы ты ни бежал от этого... Ты такой же, как я.  
\- Нет! - протестующе воскликнул Клауд, глядя на него с яростной уверенностью. - Я - не ты! Ты монстр! В тебе нет ничего человеческого!  
\- Неужели? - мрачно усмехнулся Сефирот.  
Приблизившись к Клауду, все еще держащему меч наготове, он подошел так близко, что заставил его отпрянуть. Парень отчего-то счел этот момент неподходящим для того, чтобы пустить в ход оружие. Он неотрывно смотрел в яркие зеленые - совсем нечеловеческие - глаза.  
Губы накрыл поцелуй. Пальцы дрогнули и разжались. Меч с глухим стуком упал на пол. Клауд ощущал, как руки сами собой потянулись к мягким волосам и утонули в них, вцепившись в серебристые пряди.  
Поцелуй вышел нежным, осторожным, медленным. И неожиданно теплым, словно он целовал не врага, а любимого. Быть может, даже монстр нуждался в любви? В понимании и поддержке? Он был совсем один. Может, это делало его несчастным? Может, ему был нужен только он, Клауд, который тоже не мог найти себе пристанища, вечно путаясь в собственных чувствах?  
\- Мы оба обречены на одиночество, - шепнул Сефирот. Клауд и сам не заметил, как неожиданно оказался в его объятиях. - Люди, находившиеся с нами рядом, всегда хотели, чтобы мы следовали их желаниям. Признайся, ты ведь больше не хочешь быть марионеткой. Оставь их. Пойдем со мной.  
Клауд отвернулся, избегая его взгляда. За этим решением была только пустота. А здесь... Смех друзей, их веселье и улыбки. Если он перестанет сражаться, все они умрут. Ему ведь не плевать... Не плевать!  
Оттолкнув Сефирота, Клауд схватился за меч и нанес резкий рубящий удар с разворота. Почему-то лезвие не звякнуло о выставленную для защиты масамунэ. Почему-то Сефирот даже не попытался уклониться. Он просто исчез, вновь оставив лишь вопросы, роящиеся в голове и сводящие с ума. Лишь смятение. Лишь болезненную тоску.  
И отчаяние.


End file.
